When James fell in love with Lily
by TheRealGinnyPotter
Summary: Sirius tells Harry about the day James fell in love with Lily


"Sirius", said Harry. "Tell me how my parents met". Sirius looked at his Godson and smiled, "well, that's easy, you see I happened to be there the day that I saw in James' eyes that our adventures together as Padfoot and Prongs would never be the same. I remember it as if time had stood still in that moment. It was the day of the Quidditch Final in our 6th year. But, let me start from the beginning.   
  
Your mother and father met as most of us do, at the sorting that first day we all started at Hogwarts. Of course, it was hardly a meeting as we would think of it, but rather a passing in the night of two ships that would ultimately run along the same course. Your father, as you know now, was from a long line of wizards and the Potter family was naturally highly regarded in the wizarding community. While your father was never one to care about such things, he naturally fell into the group of students that he had grown up with in his youth, myself among them. Your mother of course, was muggle born and found herself more easily making friends with those from a similar background. So it really wasn't until our 6th year that your father noticed the particularly striking red head with the magnificent green eyes.   
  
There was a TriWizard tournament that year and relieved that we weren't the champions, mostly because we didn't want anything getting in the way of our monthly adventures, we decided to go to the traditional Yule ball. Well, Remus never had trouble getting a date and your father, well, being the Quidditch star that he was, always seemed to have a crowd of girls surrounding him. I was never quite as popular as your father, but could manage to get a date if I had to. And Peter,well, there was always some girl who took pity on him. But this particular ball happened to fall on a full moon and rather than leave Remus alone, we decided to go to the ball without partners and then sneak out later to join Remus.   
  
Your father and Peter and I were standing near the back of the great hall drinking butter beer,talking about the Christmas holidays and planning what we were going to do when we met up with Remus that night when we noticed that James was no longer listening to us. He had frozen in mid-sentence and was staring at someone on the dance floor. Your mother. She was wearing tourquoise robes that were the perfect compliment to her porcelain skin and those magnificant bright green eyes of hers. Her red hair was in soft curls which fell perfectly over her shoulders and down her back. She was dancing with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Flynn Westberry, whose tall slender build made her look extremely beautiful and graceful as she danced. Your father caught her eye as she danced past him and he said in a quiet sort of trance, "wow". She smiled back and I could swear she had an expression on her face that said "about time you noticed, James Potter".   
  
Well, after that, James spent most of his time finding excuses to be near Lily. He hated Charms class but took a very sudden interest in it when he found out that Lily was offering tutoring lessons (it was definitely her best subject). In fact he took a sudden interest in all the subjects Lily had an interest in and they began to study together every night. I knew they were very serious when James confided in her about his being an anamagi and tried to pursuade her to try it as well, but she prefered remaining human. She was the one who found out of about my little joke on Snape and told James. If it weren't for your mother, James would never have known about my plan and Snape would not have been saved by your father.   
  
But, that's a story for another day. I was telling you about the moment your parents fell in love.   
  
Lily always liked Quidditch and loved to watch your father play more than anything. She would come to every practice and bring him hot chocolate in the winter and cold butter beers in the spring and was definitely his biggest fan. Flynn Westberry wasn't too happy about her change of allegiance, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. Not that he didn't try. Like your father, Flynn was a chaser and that year in the final it was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor for the championship. Your father was his usual spectacular self against Ravenclaw that day scoring over 100 points for Gryffindor and Westberry was feeling rather embarrassed, particularly in front of Lily. Towards the end of the game he seemed to be taking despearte measures to get back at your father. He tried to knock your father off his broom more than a few times and was getting very nasty. One of the Gryffindor   
beaters saw what Westberry was doing and slammed a bludger toward him. Westberry, undeterred, kept attacking James and the beaters kept slamming bludgers toward him. Several narrowly missed Flynn as he continued to try and knock James from his broom. Then, one of the bludgers hit Westberry right in the head just as your father was about to score, knocking Westberry out of the air and sending him falling toward the ground and certain tragedy. The crowd gasped, but your father, who saw the bludger hit Westberry and saw him fall, let go of the quaffle, reached for his wand and sped toward Westberry, intent on saving him. He shouted "cessatatiotus" and James caught him just as Westberry was about to hit the ground. Well, if James had been popular before, he was even more so that day. But Lily didn't care if the crowd thought he was a hero or whether he was popular or anything else that day. She only had one thing on her mind that day. James Potter. Your mother walked over to where your father was surrounded by a crowd and he saw her and she saw him and we never saw them apart again.   
  
She was a fifth to our foursome and Remus and I grew to love her as a sister. Peter never did quite accept her into our little group...I should have paid more attention to that and realized... But I can't say that I have ever known two people more in love and more suited to each other than your parents. They had such great dreams of growing old together. But the day you were born has to be without question the happiest I have ever seen either one of them. Your parents were the most important people in my life and I was lucky to know them. I am even luckier to know you and to have the honor of being your Godfather. "


End file.
